Rick Rodrieguz
Captain Rick Rodrieguz, one of the four Captains in charge of the Marine base on Hitoya island. He ate the Mai Mai no Mi. Appearance Rick is a giant of a man, being seven foot six and having a rather slender build due to his height, though he is not lacking in physical strength. He has a dark skin color, giving him a tan appearance and spiky blond hair with a few bangs that hang down in front of his right eye. His eyes are dark brown in color. On occasion, Rick will wear a black cap much like the Marines do, but there is no signifying symbols on it and is an opposite color from theirs. Rick is always wearing a slick black suit with a golden chain around his neck, golden pocket watch, and several golden bracelets as well as rings adorning his fingers because of his status as a mercenary and bounty hunter on the side of being a Marine. Personality Rick is a relatively arrogant person, but can also be semi-flamboyant in the way he carries himself. He can switch between his moods at the drop of a hat, being calm and collected at one second and angry the next, becoming obnoxiously loud while striking everything around him. For the most part, during battle, he stays cool and fights intelligently against his opponents. Like many One Piece characters, Rick has a unique laugh, using the word "cha" from his Devil Fruit powers. (i.e Chachachacha.) Relationships Rick has no real relationship with his fellow Captains in the Marines, but he's much more accustomed to working with mercenaries and bounty hunters that he makes a part of his crew. Abilities Much like Sanji, Rick uses a variety of kicking attacks in order to ward off his enemies, but he is also best known for his fancy footwork that is augmented by his Devil Fruit. He is a close range fighter that has the strength and agility to match most of the strongest warriors. Devil Fruit Rick ate the Mai Mai no Mi. It is a Paramecia-type fruit that allows him to use dance related maneuvers in order to avoid attacks and use offensive moves with them. History Before joining the Marines, Rick was a prominent Bounty Hunter and he accumulated a vast wealth for himself in order to support for his travels around the world. Even after Rick joined the Marines, he got together a team of mercenaries to act as proxies for him while he hunted Bounties and gathered more money. It is unknown how Rick became a Captain in the Marines, but it is probably because of his considerable wealth that allowed him to grant support to the Marines. Capturing the Wolf One month prior to the current storyline, Rick, along with his three colleagues, confronted Jeran on board a Marine vessel as a stowaway and made short work of him, later taking him to Hitoya to confine him in a prison. The Prison of Hitoya While Hiruma and Kuragari have mobilized to fight the Straw Hats, Rick's whereabouts were unknown, but he was later revealed to be in his quarters in the base, witnessing the escape of Jeran at the hands of Luffy. Upon catching wind of the news, Rick opted to leave his room and head over to the prison, actively pursuing the escapee and his supposed companion. After Luffy left the battle with Terry, he went to the kitchen to eat his fill and get strong again. When Luffy thought Jeran was coming through the door, Rick appeared instead and said they would all be shipped off to Impel Down. A battle soon broke out between the pirate Captain and the Marine Captain with Rick having the upper hand due to his Devil Fruit abilities, which allowed him to see Luffy's attacks coming and dodge out of the way of them accordingly. However, he was flustered when Luffy's stupidity got under his collar, but he kept his cool in the face of adversity. When Luffy used a unique attack that sent all the objects in the room blasting in all directions and created a dust storm, Rick's weakness was exposed and he took several brutal hits from Luffy before the room was cleared. However, Luffy exploited it again when Rick inadvertently gave himself away by focusing so much attention on the dust and giving him an idea why he was trying to avoid it. Luffy then grabbed a pair of brooms and knocked up all the dust in the room, forming another smokescreen before he beat Rick down badly once again. Just when it seemed like Rick was going to be finished off, he shouted for a Bounty Hunter named Brago to take the battle over while he fled to safety. Rick was unable to relax for very long as Luffy left Brago to Zoro after scuffling with him for a short while, and the battle continued between the two of them. Rick cut Luffy off in the hall of the base and hit him with several powerful attacks before trying to quickly finish him off and send him plummeting into the ocean. Luffy saved himself in the nick of time and activated Gear Second, hitting Rick with several high speed attacks and finishing him off with a deadly blow to both sides of his head with one of his Jet abilities. Now on the sea near the dock after recovering from his injuries, Rick was seen sitting on the deck of his Marine vessel in a chair with Brago at his side. He suddenly started to attack the island with cannon fire and ordered an unknown member of his crew named Sambo to use the Cha Cha Cannon, which was a deadly cannon that fired a disco ball that shattered in midair and pelted the city with hundreds of cannonballs. He tried to stop Luffy from escaping, but the pirate broke his mast and fled into the open ocean. The West Blue Naval Battle With a repaired mast, courtesy of Sambo, Rick caught up with the Straw Hat Pirates in the middle of a battle against the Black Hole Pirates. He sent his two Bounty Hunters, Brago and Sambo to fight for him due to his injuries, but they were both quickly defeated. He was prepared to fight himself until Ryoku of the Black Hole Pirates rose to his feet and attempted to crush the Thousand Sunny. Enraged at being ignored, Rick brought out the Cha Cha Cannon in order to destroy both of the pirate crews indefinitely. However, he was defeated by Monkey D. Luffy and Ryoku when they combined their powers together to cause his cannon to destroy the powder magazine. Rick was saved by Luffy due to his philosophy when he put him on a dinghy to set him adrift at sea. Major Battles *vs. Kedamono Jeran *vs. Monkey D. Luffy *vs. Monkey D. Luffy and Ryoku Trivia *The character Rick Rodrieguz was created on GaiaOnline on September 19, 2005 by DarkSuper_Speed (now known as B u s h i d o . B r o w n), a friend of mine on Gaia. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Captains Category:Marines Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Subrosian Category:Villains Category:Bounty Hunters